ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Allie Blisson
Early Career Female Fighting Factory (April 2016-December 2016) In March 2016, Madi Layne (a female wrestler) from Ohio was scouting girls to come join FFF. Alison was approached by Madi to join FFF. Alison Joined FFF and started training. In April 2016 FFF held their first show in their factory in Cleveland Ohio in front of 80 fans. The event was to crown the 1st ever FFF Golden Champion. The show featured 5 qualifying matches and 1 5 females battle royal to crown the 1st champion. Alison defeated Jess Havent to advance to the battle royal. Later that night Alison beat Madi Layne, Ashley Austin, Princess Abigailia and Linda in a 5 Females battle royal to become the 1st FFF Golden Champion. Over the next few weeks Alison would continue to train in the factory. In May 2016 at FFF 2nd Event Alison had her first title defence, defending her FFF Golden Championship against Ashley Austin. Alison won the match and retained the FFF Golden Champion. At FFF 3rd event in June 2016, Alison defended her FFF Golden Championship against her trainer Madi Layne. Which Alison won. The following next at FFF 4: Factory Fights Alison teamed with Princess Abigailia to beat the team of Jess Havent and Ashley Austin. After the match Madi Layne attacked Alison and cut a promo on how she will beat Alison for the Golden Championship. At FFF 5: Dream Factory in July 2016 Alison successfully defended her Championship against Madi Layne. The following Month at FFF 6: Golden Girls, Alison yet again successfully defended her FFF Golden Championship against Madi Layne in a No DQ Match. Lisa challenged Alison to one final match for the FFF Golden Championship. Alison Accepted. At FFF 7: Just a Factory in September 2016 Alison beat Madi Layne in a Last Women's Standing Match to retain the FFF Golden Championship thus ending the feud. The next Month at FFF 8: United in The Factory Alison teamed up with Princess Abigailia to advance to the semi finals of the FFF United Championships Tournament. The next night at FFF 9: Scary Factory Alison and Princess Abigailia beat Jess Havent and Ashley Austin in the semi finals of the United Championships Tournament before losing out Madi Layne and Linda Minds in the final when Linda Pinned Abigailia. In November 2016 at FFF 10: Climb the Golden Ladder, Alison defended her FFF Golden Championship in a Ladders Match against Jess Havent, Ashley Austin and Princess Abigailia in a 4 way match. Alison lost the match when Jess Havent climbed the ladder. This marked Alisons last appearance at the Factory. Ohio Suburb Wrestling (December 2016-February 2017) On December 1st 2016 it was announced that Alison Wilson had signed to fight on Local Syndicated TV Wrestling promotion Ohio Suburb Wrestling under the name Allie Kat. She made her debut on the Live December 5th Episode of OSW Syndicated defeating OSW OpenWeight Champion Ryan Josephs in an intergender non title match. The next week on Syndicated Ryan Josephs teamed with Timmy Trouble to take on the team of Allie Kat and Mike Smalls in an Intergender tag team match. Allie Kat and Mike Smalls won by pinning Ryan Josephs and Timmy Trouble. on December 18th at OSW No Snow II, Allie Kat defeated Ryan Josephs to become the OSW OpenWeight Champion. On the December 19th Episode of Syndicated Allie lost the OpenWeight Championship in a 6 Way Match when Ryan Josephs pinned Mike Smalls. The next week on Syndicated it was announced that the OSW Tough Bitch division was launching and that their would a OSW HBIC Championship match on the 1st OSW Syndicated of 2017. On January 2nd 2017 Allie Kat beat OSW Original Female Syndi to become the 1st HBIC Champion. over the next few weeks Allie was rarely used until OSW January Special on January 29th 2017 called Beat Down Blues where she successfully defended the HBIC Championship for the 1st time against Syndi. The following night on Syndicated Allie Kat yet again successfully defended the OSW HBIC Championship against Kristine Klutz. The following week on February 6th 2017 episode of Syndicated Allie won a 2 on 1 handicap match when she defeated Both Kristine Klutz and Syndi. The following week on February 13th 2017, Allie teamed with Ryan Josephs to beat Kristine Klutz and Syndi in a Tag Team Match. On February 20th 2017 episode of Syndicated Allie lost the OSW HBIC Championship when Syndi pinned Kristine Klutz. This marked the Final appearance for Allie. Under The WFNWrestling Barrier STW (February 2017-) In February 2017, it was announced that Alison had signed a 5 year deal with WFNWrestling. She reported that month to WFNWrestling Developmental Territory STW in Winter Heaven Florida to start training. also That month Alison was given the name Allie Blisson. BGOW (February 2017-) On February 21st 2017, Allie Blisson made her in ring BGOW teaming with Emma Tayla and Mercy Karrington to beat the team of Kimmy G, Positive Pammy and Quinny Quintell. The following week on episode 78 of BGOW TV, Allie competed in an 8 women's #1 Contenders match to crown a new #1 contender for the BGOW Televised Championship at Breakout, she was one of the 1st people eliminated. The following Tuesday at BGOW Breakout XIII: Toronto, Allie teamed with Kimmy G in a #1 Contenders match for a shot at the BGOW Tag Team Championships taking on and losing to the team of Emma Tayla and Ashley Austin when Emma pinned Kimmy G. Filmography Championships and Accomplishments FFF * FFF Golden Champion (1 Time) OSW * OSW OpenWeight Champion (1 Time) * OSW HBIC Champion (1 Time) BGOW * BGOW Televised Champion (1 Time) (Current) Accomplishments * Has never been pinned or submitted in a match. So therefore is still undefeated. Category:Female Wrestlers